filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Un Crăciun cu Dennis
| narrator = | starring = | muzica = Peter Allen | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Warner Premiere | distribuitor = Warner Bros. Pictures Warner Home Video | premiera = | runtime = | country = | language = | budget = | gross = }} Un Crăciun cu Dennis (A Dennis the Menace Christmas) - film de Crăciun de comedie direct-pe-video din 2007 cu Maxwell Perry Cotton şi Robert Wagner în rolurile principale. Regia: Ron Oliver, scenariul: Kathleen Laccinole (pe baza Colind de Crăciun de Charles Dickens. Prezentare Cinemagia: Dennis incearca sa-l faca pe domnul Wilson sa simta spiritul Craciunului. Ca de obicei, intentiile sunt bune, insa rezultatele nu tocmai. Dennis ii cauzeaza batranului o multime de probleme, ceea ce il face pe domnul Wilson sa-i pregateasca o lectie neastamparatului pusti. Wikipedia: Dennis tries to inject his grinchy neighbor Mr. Wilson with the holiday spirit, causing his usual array of damage. The Angel of Christmas Past, Present, and Future steps in to help save Christmas for the Mitchell and Wilson families. The Angel takes Mr. Wilson to his childhood home in the 1950s, where he runs to his bathtub to put his neighbor's model boats that he thinks are in the wrong place, when the nozzle breaks and floods the room. The angel then takes him back to the present, and sees Dennis's parents with not enough money for presents and realizes he has to stop. The angel then takes him to the future, where it's bleak and the atmosphere requires SPF 800 sunscreen because of global warming since 2019. His house is abandoned, and Dennis hates Christmas and repeats what Mr. Wilson said to him, to other kids. Dennis is now old, lonely and doesn't have any kids. Mr. Wilson then wakes up to the present and spreads his Christmas joy around his neighborhood. Dennis wakes up the next morning with a tree loaded with gifts. Mr. Wilson helps Dennis's parents with finances and talks to Dennis and cheers him up with holiday joy. Mr. Wilson and his wife have a big Christmas tree in their living room, and his childhood fishing pole was brought online. Dennis races with the other kids on his new bicycle and wins. The film ends with the angel sitting on a roof popping back to the north pole and the kids riding their bikes, and Dennis accidentally crashes into Mr. Wilson. Distribuţie *Maxwell Perry Cotton as Dennis Mitchell *Robert Wagner as George Wilson *Louise Fletcher as Martha Wilson *Godfrey as Bob the Angel *China Anne McClain as Margaret *Kim Schraner as Alice Mitchell *George Newbern as Henry Mitchell *Jake Beale as Joey *Isaac Durnford as Jack Bratcher *Heidi Hayes as Gina *Jack Noseworthy as David Bratcher *Elliot Larson as Georgie Legături externe * * http://www.cinemagia.ro/filme/a-dennis-the-menace-christmas-un-craciun-cu-dennis-22856/ Categorie:Filme bazate pe Colind de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 2007 Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme fantastice din anii 2000 Categorie:Filme americane Categorie:Filme americane de televiziune Categorie:Filme de televiziune Categorie:Filme regizate de Ron Oliver Categorie:Scenarii de Kathleen Laccinole